1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an optical disc drive, and more particularly to a casing assembling structure of the optical disc drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the optical disc is popularly used for storing data, the optical disc drive used for reading/recording data is popular accordingly. The types of optical disc drive are various, and one of which can be installed in the notebook that we called as slim-type optical disc drives. The slim-type optical disc drive installed in the notebook may be usually at a position under the keyboard of the notebook so that user's hands will provide a pressure on the optical disc drive when typing. Therefore, there is a special requirement of support ability of the slim-type optical disc drive. According to the specification of the notebook, the optical disk drive installed in the notebook is asked for enough ability of supporting pressure, especially the strength of the top cover of the optical disc drive.